kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 337: Message
Characters (in order of appearance) *Tatsuki *Shichirou Ougi *Masamori Sumimura *Nichinaga Oumi *Suigetsu *Zero *Haruka *Kakeru *Michiru *Tokine Yukimura *"Mahora" Summary High above the battlefield, Shichirou Ougi asks Tatsuki if the truth behind the Shadow Organization will vanish with the Sousui's death. Tatsuki assures him that the Sousui has a female Log-Keeper at his side that has recorded information since the organization's founding. Tatsuki suspects that the woman is also from her homeland of Ryusenkyo, because people with Ayakashi blood are often born there. If so, the woman is over 800 years old. On the upper level of the Sousui's castle, Suigetsu confronts the Sousui as Masamori Sumimura watches. Noticing Zero's body, Suigetsu asks where Tsukihisa is, and the Sousui confirms he is dead. She asks if he is satisfied, and the Sousui questions why Suigetsu went along with Tsukihisa's orders to hide from him. Suigetsu says it was in order to stop him. The Sousui guesses she is more loyal to Tsukihisa because she has been his wife longer, which upsets Suigetsu. She insists that she returned to the Sousui solely because she wanted revenge on Tsukihisa, and that he should use his mind control powers on her so that she cannot betray him again. He is stunned by her devotion, and admits that if she had left him, he would have stopped his plans for revenge. The Sousui adds that he cannot forgive her because of Tsukihisa's horrible treatment of her. Suigetsu is shocked to realize that the Sousui's plans for revenge were all for her sake. Masamori gives Suigetsu his cloak to wear, and the Sousui thanks him. Masamori says he hasn't forgiven either of them. Haruka rushes over, greatly concerned about the Sousui's wounds. The wounds began to heal, and Masamori recognizes that Haruka is a spirit reservoir owner. As he wonders if he should separate them, Kakeru approaches. She asks why the Sousui implanted a message from Michiru in her head when he knocked her out. In the message, Michiru apologized for involving Kakeru in her plans. She lived only for herself, believing she was a chosen human, and wanted to create the ultimate spellcaster, and was prepared to do anything for that goal. After seeing how tortured the Sousui was, for the first time, she wanted to do something for someone else. When the first met, he possessed a good and proper heart, and was kind to her. In time, she didn't even care if she was being used, and devoted herself to his success. Eventually she realized that she had become a vicious person capable of doing unforgivable things, and felt she deserved to be punished for them. Kakeru felt that Michiru was the first person who needed her, and blames the Sousui for her death. He agrees, which only upsets Kakeru more. Masamori asks the Sousui if he finally understands how many humans he has brought misfortune to, and says he will be taken to the Shadow Organization Headquarters to explain himself and receive judgment. Kakeru is inconsolable, reflecting that now having lost both Michiru and her own power, she is no longer able to do anything. Her World Destruction Spell then activates on the castle roof, but tree roots then burst through the roof, just before Tokine and the person she believes to be Mahora phase through the damaged roof. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters